


Saving Ella

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Tyson is cute, adorableness, and so is Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite-pairing-oneshots that explain how the dynamics in my headcanon works. It will also answer some questions my headcanon-timeline may raise if you read that, but it works perfectly fine without having read my headcanon-timeline.</p><p>--</p><p>June 2010, during "The Son of Neptune", when Percy sends Tyson to make sure Ella is safe. Just a cute little moment between the cyclops and the harpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Ella

Title: Saving Ella – The Cyclops and the Harpy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set during the Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : hetero, fluff, very sugary due to it being Ty and Ella

Main Pairing: Tysella

Percy Jackson Characters: Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Percy had send Tyson to keep an eye on Ella. How had their time together been?

 

**Saving Ella**

_ The Cyclops and the Harpy _

 

His brother was okay.

His big brother was truly okay.

A wide grin spread over his face at the thought. So much time spend searching for him, so many months. Annabeth had said he certainly was okay, but she looked worried too so he couldn't really believe her. Even though, deep down, he had always known his brother was okay.

Because he was Percy.

And Percy was the biggest, most awesome and strongest hero ever.

“Mrs. O'Leary, we have a harpy to find!”, announced the cyclops with a broad and happy grin.

The hell-hound next to him yelped equally happy. She must have heard Percy's voice too. She had missed him just as much. But she had been a very good friend for Tyson in the past months. It was good that Nico had suggested for him to take the hell-hound with him on the search when they had parted ways all those months ago.

“Come, we need to find her. Percy said we have to find a red harpy!”, urged the cyclops animatedly and ran off over the meadow, looking everywhere for a red harpy.

What did his brother want with the harpy? Why did he have to search for a harpy? Harpies were bad bird-ladies. He knew that. Percy had warned him at camp. They killed everyone how was out after curfew. Why should he look for a harpy then?

Mrs. O'Leary in front of him yelped excitedly and jumped up and down in front of a tree. Tilting his head in confusion the cyclops walked up to her and took a closer look.

There, between the branches of the tree, sat a harpy with bright, red feathers.

A wide, hazel eye stared up at her and the cyclops gaped, stunned completely silent.

“Bad dog”, hissed the harpy down at Mrs. O'Leary. “Go away!”

“Mrs. O'Leary, stop! Come here, girl!”, ordered Tyson.

The hell-hound whimpered and walked to hide behind the cyclops. The harpy threw a distrusting glance at the huge dog and Tyson stared fascinated at her. She was so extremely pretty. He had never seen such a pretty girl. She couldn't be one of those evil lady-birds.

“Hello!”, called Tyson, smiling broadly, waving one hand at her.

“Hello?”, asked the pretty lady-bird curiously and tilted her head.

Her long, red hair was floating in the wind, bright eyes stared intensely at him. He slowly walked up some more so he was standing right in front of the tree and looked up at her.

“I'm Tyson! Percy is my brother, he send me! He said I should bring you to California!”

“Percy! Percy is my friend!”, smiled the pretty lady-bird brightly. “Percy is your brother?”

“Yeah! And he said I should bring you to California! Are you coming with me?”

She tilted her head and looked past the cyclops at the hell-hound.

“Don't worry! That's Mrs. O'Leary! She's Percy's pet. But she's staying at Nico's since my brother disappeared. And she's helping me searching for him! She's nice!”, reassured Tyson her.

As if on queue, she laid down on the grass and rolled onto her back, tilting her head at the harpy. The pretty bird-lady giggled at that and jumped down the tree slowly.

“Can I... pat?”, asked the harpy and reached out for the dog's belly.

Tyson nodded eagerly and started patting the affectionate hell-hound himself. The harpy joined him reluctantly and started laughing at it happily.

“Ella!”, grinned the pretty bird-lady.

“Ella?”, asked the cyclops confused and tilted his head.

“Tyson”, said the harpy and pointed at him, she then pointed at herself. “Ella.”

“Ella!”, exclaimed Tyson and nodded in understanding. “You're Ella.”

“Yes”, nodded Ella with a smile.

Mrs. O'Leary bolted up and stared at the firetrucks in the distant that were surrounding the mansion. Tyson's gaze followed her and he nodded.

“Ella, we should go. My brother said we should hurry”, said cyclops.

“But... Percy?”, asked the harpy insecurely.

“He'll be okay”, smiled Tyson. “He said I should go and get you! Come!”

“But how?”, wanted Ella curiously to know.

The hell-hound sat up and waggled her tail in anticipation.

“We will travel with her! Shadow-travelling, Nico calls it that!”, grinned the brunette and climbed onto the dog's bag, reaching his hand out for her.

She reluctantly took it and sat down on the dog's shoulder-blades. The cyclops behind her wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off and she blushed slightly.

“Go, Mrs. O'Leary! California, we need to go there and then we will meet my brother again!”

The hell-hound yelped in agreement and ran right into the shadows. At the prospect of running into a tree however, the harpy clawed herself into Tyson's arms and pressed her eyes close.

“Don't worry, you're safe!”, called the cyclops loudly.

An exciting tingle went through Ella's body as they ran through the shadows. It was like flying really, really high and then nosediving down. She yelped in surprise at it. But they were out of it again all too soon and they were out in the open once again.

“Again!”, demanded the harpy excitedly. “Again! That was fun!”

“I know!”, nodded the brunette eagerly. “Brother said it's like driving a rollercoaster, but I've never been on a rollercoaster before!”

“Can we do that again?”, asked Ella.

“No, she needs rest”, said Tyson and shook his head.

He climbed down and helped the pretty bird-lady down too. Mrs. O'Leary rolled herself together at their feet. Tyson sat down next to her and Ella followed him.

“Can you tell me how my brother is?”, asked the cyclops after a moment.

“He's nice”, smiled Ella broadly. “He helped me.”

“Of course he helped you! You're nice too”, grinned Tyson and nodded.

The redhead blushed at that and picked at her feathers. The two continued to talk about Percy, Tyson boasting with his cool, big brother and Ella telling how nice he had been to her.

Tyson was really glad his brother had send him to fetch her, because she was really, really nice. And he couldn't wait to see his brother again to tell him what a pretty and nice bird-lady she was!

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
